<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Forever by LibbyWeasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672257">Only Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley'>LibbyWeasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Background TripDaisy - Freeform, F/M, FS level misunderstandings, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Idiots AND lovers, Miscommunication, POV Alternating, Secret Relationship, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi is just trying to help her friend Jemma get laid when she finds herself face-to-face with her ex. Will Bobbi and Hunter keep making the same mistakes, or will they end up with something that can last forever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bobbi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts">lazyfish</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very happy birthday to Al! They deserve all of the wonderful things! This is my attempt at some smutty, happy Huntingbird (with some Fitzsimmons to help them along). Hope you enjoy!</p><p>A big thank you to @agentofship for helping me with this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobbi scanned the faces in the cafeteria before turning back to Jemma. Even though they just worked in the labs at SHIELD Tech, she still liked to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Corporate espionage was real. </p><p>She took a bite of her salad, and tried to focus on what her friend was saying.</p><p>“...and he’s just so brilliant!”</p><p>“You should just sleep with him and get it out of the way,” Bobbi suggested. The way Jemma wrinkled her nose and blushed made her think it was exactly the suggestion Jemma was hoping for.</p><p>“No. I mean, do you think—“</p><p>“Look. You are clearly distracted and if it impacts your work, then you won’t get that promotion you’ve been gunning for. I can check him out if you want.”</p><p>“I don’t need you investigating him.”</p><p>“Of course not. I wouldn’t do that. That’s Daisy’s job.”</p><p>“What’s my job now?” Daisy slid into the chair across from Bobbi and popped a fry into her mouth. </p><p>“Making sure Fitz checks out,” Bobbi said quickly before Jemma could interrupt. </p><p>“Oh him. Yeah. He’s all good.”</p><p>She grinned and Jemma groaned before pressing her palms to her cheeks to hide her blush. It was sort of sweet the way Jemma acted like a teenager with her first crush whenever she talked about Fitz. It reminded Bobbi that there was a certain kind of innocence in falling in love. Her marriage had shown her that those feelings didn’t last forever...but she wasn’t about to say that to her friend. Jemma would figure it out soon enough. Or maybe she’d be one of the lucky ones. </p><p>“What do you mean he’s all good?” </p><p>“I just mean that when I hacked into his emails and bank account he seemed like an okay guy.”</p><p>Bobbi saw the way Daisy bit her lip not to smile, but Jemma was too embarrassed to pay attention to the more subtle cues. She was entirely focused on Daisy’s words. </p><p>“Daisy! You didn’t!”</p><p>“No,” Daisy said, rolling her eyes. “I didn’t.”</p><p>“She didn’t have to,” Bobbi broke in. “He’s obviously a good guy and crazy about you. Now go screw him before you make the rest of us sick with how cute the two of you are.”</p><p>Jemma tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pursed her lips. “Yes, well...the bioengineering team is meeting for drinks tonight and I heard him tell Nathanson he’d be there.”</p><p>“That’s perfect then. You can flirt and convince him to go home with you —“</p><p>“Daisy…” Jemma sounded a little pained and Bobbi tried to empathize, even if she didn’t quite understand the reluctance. </p><p>“Look,” she broke in. “Romance is like a rollercoaster. It’s a crazy ride while it lasts. So just enjoy it.”</p><p>“What about when it’s over?” Jemma asked. </p><p>“When it’s over...well, then you get to decide if it was worth it, or if it just made you nauseated.”</p><p>The other two women were silent for a few beats, knowing enough of Bobbi’s history to know she was referring to the mess that had been her marriage. </p><p>She sighed. “But this is Fitz we are talking about. Scrawny, nerdy engineer. You’ll probably end up married with adorable, genius children.”</p><p>“Oh! You’ll come out with me tonight, right?”</p><p>Jemma looked nervously from Daisy to Bobbi. </p><p>“I wouldn’t miss it!” Daisy said with a smile. “If you chicken out I can always lock the two of you together in a closet or something.”</p><p>Bobbi laughed at Jemma’s frown. </p><p>“She won’t. Not as long as you make your move on him. And of course we’ll both be there. It’s been a long week. What could go wrong with a night out?”</p>
<hr/><p>It turned out a lot could go wrong with a night out. Bobbi had ended up working late and only made it to the bar after the party had been going for a solid hour. She spotted Jemma off at a table with Fitz — probably deep in a discussion no one else would have been able to follow. But at least it looked like Daisy wouldn’t have to follow through on her promise to get them together. </p><p>She ordered a beer and went to sit beside Daisy, nodding a greeting around the table. She almost wished she hadn’t promised Jemma she’d come out tonight. Part of her — all of her really — just wanted to get in a good workout and fall into a dreamless sleep. </p><p>But, beer first. Then the gym in the morning. </p><p>“Hey Dais. What did I miss?”</p><p>“Not too much. I was just commiserating with Fitz’s roommate on being abandoned after our friends decided they didn’t need a wingman, excuse me, wing person, after all.”</p><p>And that was when she found herself face to face with Lance Hunter, her ex-husband. </p><p>“Oh, bloody hell. No one told me <i>she</i> was going to be here.”</p><p>“Hunter,” she growled through clenched teeth. “Now isn’t the time.”</p><p>“Oh really? So when would be the time <i>sweetheart</i>?”</p><p>“Uh, do you two know each other?” Bobbi hadn’t even noticed Trip, from accounting, sitting on the other side of Daisy. But she was very glad for his calming presence. </p><p>“What did you do with your hair?” Hunter asked, completely ignoring Trip’s words. </p><p>Noticing the looks of confusion on the faces around the table, she answered Trip’s question. “Hunter is my ex.”</p><p>“The hellbeast? That’s you?” Daisy asked. </p><p>Bobbi turned to face her friend, her eyebrows raised. She knew Hunter had called her that a time or two during the divorce, but that seemed like a lot of information to share with people he’d just met. </p><p>Silence fell over their group and Bobbi wished someone would fill the void. </p><p>So she turned back to Hunter. “It was a long day at work. It’s up in a ponytail because I didn’t have time to stop at home before I came here.” She spoke slowly as if speaking to a child, hoping that would be enough for Hunter to take the hint. </p><p>“I like it down better.”</p><p>“It isn’t for you.” Bobbi was proud of how she controlled her voice, but inside she was reeling. </p><p>Hunter grumbled under his breath, but didn’t say anything else. Hopefully that was the end of it. She hadn’t realized Hunter was friends — roommates — with Fitz. But there was a lot about him that she didn’t know these days. </p><p>The conversation floated around her and she focused her attention on her beer. Or at least to everyone else she hoped it looked like she was focused on her beer. In reality she was intensely aware of Hunter. He looked good. Very good. There was a slight stubble on his face and his gaze was as piercing as ever. </p><p>As Daisy and Trip argued about the relative merits of deep dish pizza over thin crust, Bobbi let herself examine Hunter. </p><p>“Everything alright, Bob?”</p><p>His voice was low and entirely too intimate for the crowded bar. Normally the tingle that raced down her spine would lead to just one place. A few nights of passion to distract her from the silence in her apartment and then a kiss goodbye before he got too attached. </p><p>But she knew how this particular rollercoaster ended. </p><p>A glance out of the corner of her eye told her that no one was listening to their conversation, so she raised her eyes to meet his gaze. </p><p>“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?” She couldn’t keep the hint of the challenge out of her words, but he irritated her like no one else could.</p><p>“Oh, no reason. Just that you can’t keep your eyes off me.”</p><p>She gritted her teeth at his smooth smile, the one he probably used to get women out of their panties, and shook her head.</p><p>“I’m just trying to figure out how you ended up here tonight. Didn’t think you liked <i>American</i> bars...or has that changed?”</p><p>She had shut him out of her life long before their divorce had been final, but for some reason she had assumed he was the same Hunter he’d always been. But now he had a roommate and was drinking American beer with <i>her</i> friends. Maybe she’d never really known him at all. </p><p>He took a sip of his beer and made a face.</p><p>“Nah.” He shook his head. “I prefer that pub downtown. People there are more my style. Met Fitz there, actually. I’m only here to make sure he didn’t panic or blow things with that bird —“</p><p>“Jemma,” Bobbi supplied with a smile. </p><p>“Yes, Jemma. Not bloody likely I’ll ever forget her name with how often I have to hear about her.”</p><p>Bobbi’s smile got wider. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing,” Bobbi said, picking at an imaginary piece of lint. “It’s just that I hadn’t thought you’d turn into such a softie.”</p><p>“Hey! I’m just being a good friend.” He could pretend to be offended all he wanted, but Bobbi could still see the man she had fallen in love with. And that was a problem.</p><p>“Fine. But if I have to spend the night with you, then I’m going to need another beer.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”</p><p>There was a smirk on his face as he stood to go get another round and it wasn’t until she found herself staring at his ass as he walked away that she realized what she’d said. </p><p>She closed her eyes and mentally kicked herself, muttering under her breath. </p><p>“Hey Bobbi.” Daisy’s voice sounded slightly concerned so Bobbi forced a smile to her face. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Looks like Jemma has things under control.” Daisy nodded her head towards where Fitz and Jemma looked like they were about to take their first kiss into something completely inappropriate for a public place. “I’m gonna go to that new place with Trip. Wanna come with?”</p><p>“No, that’s ok. I think I’ll stay here.”</p><p>“You sure? I thought you couldn’t stand your ex.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s fine. He’s buying the beer.”</p><p>She smiled and waved goodbye. At least her friends wouldn’t be around to witness whatever mistake she was about to make with Hunter.</p>
<hr/><p>His lips teased the back of her neck as she tried to slide her key into the lock. She was usually much more coordinated than this, and she couldn’t even blame the beer. This was all Hunter.</p><p>“Bobbi,” he whimpered as she pushed back against him, feeling his erection through his jeans. </p><p>The key slid home and she twisted her wrist a little more forcefully than was strictly necessary in her haste to get out of the hallway and into the privacy of her apartment. </p><p>She opened the door and grabbed Hunter’s hand, pushing him back against the door as soon as it closed. One hand locked the deadbolt while the other made its way across his chest before wrapping around the back of his neck. </p><p>His lips met hers and fire raced along her nerve endings, settling between her thighs. He had always affected her this way. And the worst part of it was that he knew it. It really wasn’t fair. At least the way that he was grinding against her showed that she wasn’t the only one affected. </p><p>She poured all of her frustration into the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip until he moaned. His hands tugged at her shirt until he could caress the bare skin on her stomach and across her ribs. She sucked in a breath as her nipples tightened, anticipating his fingers and tongue working over her until she was nothing but want.</p><p>Pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor, she molded her body to his and kissed him more firmly, her tongue demanding entry. </p><p>His hands skimmed up her back and deftly unhooked her bra before tugging it down. She smiled into the kiss before his hands moved to cup her breasts. His fingers plucked at her nipples and her head fell back as a jolt of desire shot straight to her center. </p><p>“Want you,” Hunter panted as his mouth moved down her neck, following familiar paths with practiced ease. It was both comforting and surprising. The way she often felt around Hunter. Or how she <i>had</i> felt around him. Time apparently hadn’t dulled his memory of what she liked.</p><p>Bobbi bit her lip to hold in the moan that was trying to get out. This was probably a bad idea. There was a reason they were divorced — even if she couldn’t remember what that reason was at the moment. But as Hunter’s mouth and hands made her feel things she hadn’t felt in entirely too long, she decided she didn’t care. </p><p>He wanted her and she wanted him. They were both consenting adults. And she could do far worse than sleeping with the man who’d once made it his mission to make her scream as he fucked her. Maybe he could do it again. </p><p>Hunter’s lips closed around her nipple and the moan escaped. Tired of waiting, she unzipped his jeans and palmed his cock through his boxers. </p><p>“Do you have a condom?”</p><p>Hunter kept swirling his tongue around her nipple and she rolled her hips against him to get his attention. </p><p>“Bob…”</p><p>“Hunter.” She sighed as he undid the button on her jeans, finally looking into her eyes again. He looked unfocused and slightly dazed. “Condom?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>He started fumbling for his wallet and Bobbi grabbed his hand, rolling her eyes as he waved the condom at her. </p><p>“C’mon. Take me to bed.”</p><p>His smile was practically sinful as he pushed his jeans to the floor. </p><p>“Whatever you say, love.”</p><p>She froze. It was an echo from their past. Something he’d said to her all the time without really thinking about it. In fact, it had been the last thing he’d said to her the day he left—though it had sounded much more hurt and sarcastic than it did now. She didn’t think it had any special meaning now, though, other than habit. </p><p>Hunter pulled her into his arms, his hands dropping to knead her ass, and she relaxed, letting the memory float away. Her whole body tingled, ready for him to fill her. </p><p>Pushing his shirt from his shoulders, she kissed his chest as she started walking him backwards to her room. Hunter growled in her ear, his voice low and rough, and her pussy pulsed with need. He urged her legs up around his waist, lifting her from the ground. The new position lined his cock up with her core, two layers of cotton the only thing between them and bliss. The head of his cock dragged across her folds and she shivered. </p><p>“Bedroom...too far.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he agreed, steering them towards the couch that was thankfully nearby. After a few stumbling steps, Bobbi tumbled back, Hunter’s body covering her. </p><p>They parted just long enough for her to push her panties down and for Hunter to shed his boxers. Bobbi licked her lips as she saw a bead of precum form under her gaze. </p><p>Hunter gave her <i>that look</i>, his eyes hooded and his gaze predatory. She parted her legs, opening herself to his gaze. She felt strangely nervous considering there wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before. </p><p>Bobbi crooked a finger at him, hoping to break the spell that had left him frozen with his eyes on her. </p><p>“Bloody hell, Bobbi.”</p><p>Expecting him to settle between her thighs, she was surprised when his hand closed around her ankle before slowly sliding up her leg, his fingers tracing a path over her skin. Then his mouth descended on her inner thigh as he worked his way up her body. </p><p>His mouth was hot as he pressed open-mouth kisses on her skin — never quite where she needed him, but close enough that she thrust her hips towards him seeking relief.</p><p>Desire coiling deep in her belly, she gasped his name as his tongue found her, lapping at her clit. Bobbi reached for Hunter, holding his head in place, his scruff rough on her thigh. He knew exactly how to drive her mad, his tongue moving faster as her breath became uneven.</p><p>He thrust two fingers inside her, finding the spot that made her squirm, and stroked her with the flat of his tongue until her channel started pulsing, pent up frustration shattering into a million pieces as she saw stars out of the corner of her vision. The sensation went on and on and Hunter didn’t let up until her whole body relaxed and she sank back onto the cushions. There wasn’t a lot of room to maneuver, but Bobbi managed to turn them over, pinning Hunter beneath her. He looked up at her with that lazy smile, a little too arrogant for her liking, but she supposed that right now he’d earned whatever look he wanted to give her. </p><p>Hunter’s clever fingers settled between her legs, teasing a loud moan from her as she unrolled the condom down his length. </p><p>“Bobbi...I want to —“</p><p>Talking never seemed to work between them, so before he said something that killed the mood she positioned him at her entrance and sank down on his cock. His words turned into a moan and she smiled as her pleasure built once again. </p><p>The sex was always great, even if they had trouble with the actual relationship part. Hopefully one night would be enough to get him out of her system for good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun streaked across the wall Hunter found himself staring at as he slowly woke up. He was relaxed and it took him a moment to realize whose leg was thrown over his in sleep. </p>
<p>He was in Bobbi’s apartment. In bed with a very naked Bobbi. This was a great day. Seeing her had been a surprise, but it had turned out to be a very good surprise. Good for her too if the three orgasms he’d given her were anything to go by. </p>
<p>The warmth of her skin on his made his fingers itch and he finally settled a palm on her thigh. She mumbled his name and it hit him that she was still asleep. </p>
<p>God, he hoped she was dreaming about him. He’d missed her. Missed this. Missed <i>them</i>. It hadn’t been perfect, but it was as close to heaven as he’d ever been. </p>
<p>Bobbi shifted against him and he bit back a moan, his cock twitching in interest. She rolled closer to him, her hand resting on his chest and he almost wrapped his arms around her. Almost. </p>
<p>He felt the change the instant she woke up. The soft, dreamy peace from moments before was replaced with a tense silence. </p>
<p>“I know you’re awake, Bob.”</p>
<p>“Good morning, Hunter.” Her voice was even, but he recognized it as the forced calm from the end of their relationship rather than the easy happiness of the beginning. “Jemma probably already did the walk of shame this morning so there’s no reason for you to stay here any longer.”</p>
<p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“It means that you don’t have to stay here to give your roommate privacy.”</p>
<p>He blew out a breath, frustration coloring his tone. “I guess nothing’s changed.”</p>
<p>“Of course nothing has changed, Hunter. One more mistake doesn’t make the rest of our mistakes any better.” </p>
<p>Bobbi rolled away, pulling the sheet with her and leaving him with his erection standing at attention. He didn’t miss the way her eyes darted down his body before she turned away, which helped his ego a bit at least. </p>
<p>It seemed like he was being dismissed. He wanted to argue with her. It had been good between them. But she had already shut down. </p>
<p>“Guess I’ll just be leaving then,” he bit out. </p>
<p>“I think you should.” Her chin tipped up. </p>
<p>He rolled from the bed and looked for his pants. Oh, right. They had lost their clothes long before making it to the bedroom. He stood and strode naked through her apartment looking for his clothes. She’d just have to deal with it. </p>
<p>He was tugging on his jeans when he heard her clear her throat. When he looked up he saw that she was already dressed. </p>
<p>“Hunter…” </p>
<p>He met her gaze and hope flooded him.</p>
<p>“It was good to see you again.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Really good, love,” he agreed, flashing her a smile before he tugged his shirt over his head. </p>
<p>“This...can’t happen again.”</p>
<p>Anger flashed through him. She always had to be the one to reject him. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry <i>sweetheart</i>. I’m not that desperate for company that I’d spend time with you.”</p>
<p>He regretted the words as soon as he said them. He was ready to apologize. It wasn’t like he meant it anyway. What he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and make love to her until she couldn’t ignore what was still there between them. But all he could see in her eyes was ice. </p>
<p>“I’m not either,” she spat back at him. At least the fire was back, and a much more comfortable place for them to be. He could handle her anger much better than her hurt. </p>
<p>“Fine.” He slipped his feet into his shoes, stuffing his socks into his pocket. He wasn’t about to give her the satisfaction of watching him struggle to get his socks on under her gaze. </p>
<p>“So we’ll keep our distance?” She took a few steps closer. “No need to see each other now after all this time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Fine. Whatever you say, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>And then for the second time in his life, he slammed the door and walked out of Bobbi’s life.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The sizzling anger hadn’t faded by the time he reached his apartment. Who the bloody hell did she think she was? She couldn’t just breeze back into his life and then knock him off balance again. He wasn’t going to take that.</p>
<p>Oh, who was he kidding? </p>
<p>He’d been a mess over her since the day they’d met. Being in love with her had just become something he accepted as fact. Which was much easier to do from a safe distance. Where he didn’t have to see her, or touch her...or taste her. Memories from the night before filled his mind and his blood boiled hotter. He had to just let her go for good. Otherwise she’d just drive him mad.</p>
<p>He stormed into the apartment and went straight to the kitchen. He hadn’t eaten anything since last night and after all that physical activity he really needed to refuel. Maybe Fitz made extra pancakes. But he stopped in his tracks the moment he saw the scene in front of him. He’d almost forgotten the reason he had ostensibly gone home with Bobbi -- not that he really needed an excuse other than that she’d wanted him. It wasn’t like he could ever tell her no. But right in front of him was his roommate, about to defile his new girlfriend right on the kitchen table.</p>
<p>Jemma let out a low moan and Hunter started to backtrack, not wanting to interrupt an intimate moment, but he let out a gasp as his back hit the wall.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Jemma’s eyes flew open and her gaze met Hunter’s. She sat up and tugged her shirt together, dislodging Fitz.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Hunter grumbled. He was happy for them. He really was. But he didn't need to see this right now.</p>
<p>Jemma’s eyes darted between Fitz and Hunter as she did her buttons up.</p>
<p>“No! That’s quite alright. I should be going.”</p>
<p>“Jemma…” The tone of Fitz’s voice made it clear that he was already whipped. Hopefully Jemma wouldn’t break his heart.</p>
<p>“I’ll call you later.” Jemma pressed a quick kiss to Fitz’s lips and practically floated from the room. It seemed that they had had a very good night. “Goodbye Hunter.”</p>
<p>There was silence in the kitchen until the apartment door closed. </p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” Fitz said, blushing a shade of red Hunter couldn’t name.</p>
<p>“No worries mate. I’m proud of you. Just next time, maybe not --” He gestured towards the table and raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, I know. Just got carried away I guess.”</p>
<p>“I understand that feeling.” Hunter looked around the kitchen. There were no pans in the sink and the only disturbance seemed to be the two cups of tea still sitting on the table. “Is there food?”</p>
<p>“No...we didn’t --”</p>
<p>“I don’t need to know.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Fitz looked slightly ashamed and that made Hunter feel guilty.</p>
<p>“C’mon. Let’s go get something to eat. I have to tell you what the hellbeast did now…”</p>
<p>It was much easier to pretend it was all on Bobbi rather than accept that maybe they’d both made mistakes. He’d just have to avoid her from now on so she didn’t shatter his heart any more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Unfortunately, avoiding her became nearly impossible. He spent all his free time with Fitz. And Fitz spent his time with Jemma. And, of course, Jemma spent her time with both Daisy and Bobbi. More and more, at least parts of their evenings and weekends were spent together and he settled into an uneasy peace with Bobbi. Their teasing felt more comfortable, sometimes even tipping into territory that felt a lot more like flirting, but he knew for himself that there was so much more sitting just below the surface. But he also knew that dredging it up again would make things harder for their friends. They’d be forced to choose sides -- or at least he hoped they would.</p>
<p>But there were times -- like now -- when it felt like everything he knew could just be thrown out the window. Daisy had dragged Trip out to the bar with them so they were essentially paired off, leaving Hunter and Bobbi together at the end of the table. Jemma was showing everyone how she could tie a cherry stem with her tongue.</p>
<p>Hunter took a drink of his beer and shook his head. He and Bobbi weren’t much older than the rest of them, but sometimes he felt a bit like the old man of the group. He’d had time to get married, get divorced, and then become friends with his ex. He glanced over at Bobbi and followed her lips as she sipped her beer. Well, maybe friends. He wasn’t sure they had ever been friends if he were being honest.</p>
<p>“That’s not very creative,” Bobbi murmured, and he let out a little laugh. He could remember her doing something similar in a bar an eternity ago. It had ended with both of them sweaty and exhausted in her hotel room.</p>
<p>“You should know.” His voice came out much lower than he’d intended and he laughed again until she playfully pushed him, her fingers lingering on his chest. All of the sudden his jeans felt too tight. </p>
<p>“Oh...I do.” Her voice was practically a purr and he wondered if she was doing it on purpose — trying to seduce <i>him</i> — or if she was just a little drunk. “I mastered that little trick a long time ago. I know a lot more now.”</p>
<p>His world narrowed to her. He hadn’t had so much to drink that her words didn’t affect him. He wanted to touch her. Needed to touch her.</p>
<p>Instead he leaned towards Fitz and blurted out, “Gotta run to the loo. Then I’m gonna head home.”</p>
<p>He scooted his chair back and made his way to the bathroom at the back of the restaurant. They were spending their time at much fancier places than they used to. The men’s room here was actually clean enough that he wasn’t afraid of catching something. Turning on the faucet, he splashed some cold water on his face. He had to get a grip. He couldn’t let himself get pulled into her orbit again. He’d learned his lesson the last time. And the time before that.</p>
<p>All he had to do was stay away from her. He could do that. </p>
<p>Grabbing a paper towel, he patted his face dry and then looked up when he heard a noise behind him.</p>
<p>Bloody hell.</p>
<p>Bobbi met his gaze in the mirror and then she was in his arms, lips pressed to his and hands pulling him to her.</p>
<p>There was nothing gentle about the kiss. It was all lips and tongues...and heat. The fire she stoked in him flared to life again. His hands moved down her body and kneaded her ass. She exhaled a breath and for a heartbeat he thought she might pull away, but then she kissed him again and he followed her into the empty stall.</p>
<p>Her hands moved purposefully down his body and he struggled with her shirt, trying to free her perfect breasts. He finally got his hands on her tits just as her hand closed around his cock.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Bobbi,” he ground out, pushing her against the wall and attaching his lips to her shoulder, sucking a love bite onto her skin.</p>
<p>Bobbi practically growled as she stroked her hand up and down and he worried he’d cum before he could fuck her. It seemed like that was what she wanted. They weren’t together, that much he knew for sure, but they had always been good at this.</p>
<p>“I want you inside me. Now.”</p>
<p>“Bobbi…” He groaned, unable to focus with her hand on him. “Stop.”</p>
<p>Bobbi’s hand stopped it’s path and she tightened her grip.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he repeated again. Somehow that was the only word that his brain could process. “I mean, stop that. But not this.”</p>
<p>His hands dropped to her jeans and he tugged them off her hips. He peeled off the skin tight fabric, dropping to the floor to help her out of them, quickly following them with her panties. Her shirt hit the floor beside him and he let his eyes move up her body slowly as he got back to his feet. </p>
<p>She stared him right in the eye and reached for his shirt. He wasn’t sure why she liked him with his shirt off, but it had always been her preference during sex to have as much skin against naked skin as possible. And he certainly appreciated seeing all of her bits.</p>
<p>“Want you --”  He wrapped his arms around her and encouraged her to wrap her legs around him before lifting her up. Her legs locked around his waist and she gripped his shoulders tightly. She felt so good against him. “Just...tonight…”</p>
<p>He reacted instinctively at her words and thrust against her. She shifted her hips and he felt her wet heat surround him. Confusion warred with lust. It was obvious this wasn’t just tonight. His feelings hadn’t wavered, and she had been the one to follow him, so her feelings must be mixed up as well. But they were together, and he was inside her, and she was whispering all sorts of filthy things in his ear.</p>
<p>He set a punishing pace, that she quickly matched, her thighs gripping him tightly as she helped him move her up and down.</p>
<p>Bobbi nipped at his neck in a very distracting way. He was sure he’d have a hickey, but he didn’t really mind her marking him.</p>
<p>“Lance…”</p>
<p>He heard the tone of her voice right before her inner muscles started pulsing and her fingernails dug into his back. He hissed out a breath and thrust roughly a few more times before kissing her to muffle his moans. He held her close for a few seconds longer than he needed to because he wanted to remember the way she felt, soft and exhausted against him. But his muscles were tired as well and he released her to slide down his body until her feet touched the floor.</p>
<p>“We should…” She started pulling on her clothes.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” He knew he should be able to say something else, but sex with Bobbi basically turned his brain to jello.</p>
<p>She looked at him sharply and he paused as he pulled his jeans back up over his hips.</p>
<p>“Condom.”</p>
<p>Bobbi let out a laugh that he couldn’t quite interpret. “It’s a little late for that.”</p>
<p>“Bobbi...I, I’ll do the right thing.”</p>
<p>“The right thing, Hunter?”</p>
<p>“You know. If you’re --” He gestured towards her stomach. “Jesus, Bobbi. We just screwed in the bathroom of a bar. Without protection.”</p>
<p>His mind was spinning. Bobbi. Pregnant. A baby. It was something they had talked about. Something they were saving for the future they never had.</p>
<p>“If you’re worried about STDs, I’m clean. I haven’t been with anyone since —“ Her voice sounded a little hollow, but more importantly she seemed to be entirely missing the point. </p>
<p>“No! I’m not worried about STDs.” His voice was too loud, echoing around the tiled room. The door opened and they were no longer alone, but he couldn’t stop the words that now came out as a hiss. “I’m worried I knocked you up!”</p>
<p>Silence fell between them and a hesitant voice called out his name. </p>
<p>“Hunter?” It was Fitz, sounding confused. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>He pressed a finger to Bobbi’s lips. It was one thing to get carried away and throw caution to the wind. But it was something else entirely to make that public. He didn’t want to spook her and maybe...maybe if they took it slow then these intimacies would lead to a real relationship. Something stronger that could last.</p>
<p>He forced his feet away from her, not wanting to leave without finishing this conversation, but also not wanting to put her on the spot in front of Fitz. Especially about something potentially so life-changing. But Bobbi looked away and didn’t meet his gaze. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, mate. I’ll be right out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bobbi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bobbi, think fast!” Daisy said the words quickly before a grape bounced off Bobbi’s forehead. </p><p>“Daisy! That’s very childish,” Jemma scolded, but Bobbi could hear the smile behind her words. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Bobbi? You’ve never missed before.” There was concern in Daisy’s voice and Bobbi forced a smile to her face. </p><p>“It’s nothing.” Nothing she wanted to think about too much anyway. </p><p>Ever since that last time with Hunter, she hadn’t been able to get him off her mind. He was sweet and caring. He made her hot and gooey inside. And when he thought he’d made a mistake he’d offered to stick by her side. </p><p>And now she kept picturing him with a baby. Their baby. The way that made her feel wasn’t something she could put into words. </p><p>“It isn’t nothing,” Jemma pressed. She shot a quick look at Daisy that Bobbi assumed was supposed to be subtle, but definitely wasn’t. “You’ve been distracted. We’re worried about you.”</p><p>Bobbi looked at her friends. Neither one of them could hide their emotions. Not from her at least.</p><p>“Look...it’s just --” She hesitated, not sure what to say. What <i>was</i> the problem? That she didn’t want to sneak around with Hunter because she didn’t love him? Or because she did?</p><p>“It’s Hunter, right?” Daisy was practically bouncing.</p><p>“Daisy! We talked about this,” Jemma started to say, turning to Bobbi.</p><p>“No, it’s alright.” Bobbi sighed, realizing she’d been sighing a lot. “It is Hunter.”</p><p>“Knew it!” Daisy flashed a grin at Jemma and then turned back to Bobbi with a serious expression, while Jemma looked on nervously.</p><p>Bobbi just shook her head. “It’s just that --”</p><p>“That what? Is he bothering you? I could ask Fitz to talk to him.”</p><p>“What?” Bobbi was confused by the direction of this conversation, though it was also very sweet that Fitz would tell Hunter to back off if she asked.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s it.”</p><p>“Well, then what is it?” Jemma asked, turning to Daisy. “Hunter is always asking about her when she isn’t there, and when she is around he can’t keep his eyes off her -- Oh!”</p><p>“Yeah. So spill, Barbara.”</p><p>“I don’t really know. Have you ever been friends with an ex?”</p><p>Daisy just snorted while Jemma shook her head.</p><p>“Yeah. You’re right. I just...he’s still Hunter. He’s still the man I fell in love with.”</p><p>“In love with?” Daisy’s question was rather loud given that they were sitting in the middle of the cafeteria at work. But then she leaned forward and said more quietly, “So have you, you know...told him that?”</p><p>“What do you know?” she asked sharply, sensing there was something they weren’t telling her.</p><p>“We don’t know anything...not really,” Jemma said gently. “We just don’t want you to get hurt. The two of you were spending so much time together and it seemed like you were getting along...and then, two weeks ago…”</p><p>Then two weeks ago she had realized she was still in love with him and decided to keep her distance. She was in the middle of a big project at work and he was...complicated.</p><p>“We got divorced for a reason. Our lives weren’t compatible.” He hadn’t been comfortable with the research she did and she’d always worried one day he wouldn’t come home. That was what she had been repeating to herself anyway. Over and over.</p><p>“And is that still true?” Daisy pressed. “Because you seemed pretty close every time we went out recently.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. Not really.”</p><p>Jemma’s phone buzzed and she grabbed for it, checking the message before looking back up.</p><p>“I have news.”</p><p>Bobbi thanked whoever the god of text messages was and focused her attention on Jemma. </p><p>“What kind of news?” Bobbi asked. There couldn’t have been a better time for a change in conversation. There were things she couldn’t even explain to herself, let alone to her best friends.</p><p>“The kind of news where I ask you two to be my bridesmaids!” Her voice was excited and came out high pitched.</p><p>Bobbi and Daisy both let out the appropriate squeals of excitement.</p><p>“Congratulations Jemma,” Daisy practically yelled, leaning over to envelop Jemma in a big hug.</p><p>“I’m so happy for you,” Bobbi added more calmly, though inside her emotions roiled. Weddings always filled her with emotion. Happiness, sadness, longing. </p><p>“We wanted to invite you out tonight to celebrate with us. Fitz is asking Hunter to be his best man right now.”</p><p>There was no avoiding it now. She had made up an excuse last weekend and just gone home early to watch tv, but she couldn’t say no now. Not when they had something to celebrate. </p><p>The smile on her face as she agreed was definitely for Fitz and Jemma. But also a little bit for herself, since she knew Hunter would be there. And no matter how much she tried to convince herself she was a fool, she also just really wanted to see him again. It was just cowardly to avoid him...and Bobbi Morse was no coward.</p>
<hr/><p>Hunter was following her lead, giving her all the space she had ever wanted. Except she didn’t want it anymore. </p><p>It figured that he would lose interest as soon as she realized she didn’t really want him to walk away. He was buying another round of drinks, telling anyone who would listen that his friends were engaged. </p><p>Daisy had slipped away with Trip — she’d have to remember to ask about that at brunch tomorrow. She must have missed something by not going out with them last weekend. And she hated feeling like she was missing an important piece of information. </p><p>Unfortunately that left her temporarily alone, an empty bottle of beer in her hand. </p><p>“This seat taken?” The man was tall with dark hair and a body that he obviously knew was impressive. The leather jacket he was wearing gave him a bit of a bad boy vibe, though his clean shaven face was all Boy Scout. Not really her style. He gestured to the barstool beside her, sitting down before she could answer.</p><p>“Actually —“</p><p>“I’m Ward. Grant Ward. And let me just say that I love your pants. They look great on you but I think they’d look better on my bedroom floor.”</p><p>He gave her what she assumed was supposed to be a charming smile, but it just made her want to punch him. </p><p>She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, but before she could, a fresh bottle of beer was thrust at her. </p><p>“Here you go, love. Looked like you needed more alcohol.” He turned and stage whispered to Ward, “You don’t want to anger this one. She knows how to murder someone without leaving any evidence and she can curse at you in six languages if you leave your socks on the floor."</p><p>The other man gave him an odd look before giving Bobbi one last once-over, but finally stood and walked over to a group of women. </p><p>“Wanker,” Hunter said quietly. </p><p>“What the hell was that?”</p><p>Hunter jerked back as if she had slapped him and she immediately regretted it. This was exactly why they weren’t together. He threw her off balance. </p><p>“Excuse me for coming to your rescue.” Fire sparked in his eyes and her body reacted to him in familiar ways. When they argued it was with everything they had. When he was upset with her, his entire focus was on her. It had been a long time since someone had taken the time to make her the center of their thoughts. “I didn’t want the possible mother of my child getting picked up by a creep in a bar.”</p><p>“I don’t need to be rescued. Certainly not by you. And I’m not pregnant,” she ground out, distracting herself from his very kissable lips by taking a drink from the bottle he’d given her. “Thanks for the beer.”</p><p>“Yeah, I could tell yours was empty…” Hunter leaned against the table next to her, a suspicious look crossing his face. “What?”</p><p>“You were watching me?” Her lips curled up into a smile and she tried not to look too smug.</p><p>“Yeah, well, in that getup you make quite the statement.”</p><p>Bobbi glanced down at the t-shirt and jeans she was wearing and raised her eyebrows as she tried to meet his gaze. She had come right from work and worried that her Star Wars t-shirt might not be the best option for a night out. </p><p>But his eyes were focused somewhere south of her face. Shaking her head, she reached out a finger to tip his chin back up. “I’m up here.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. But that’s only because you’re a bloody Amazon.”</p><p>Silence fell between them, but unlike so many times in the past, this time it was comfortable. They didn’t need words that might mess up their tenuous peace. But without words she became more and more aware of his presence beside her — the heat from his body tickling her senses, the way his body was angled towards her, and the way that made her skin tingle.</p><p>“Do you wanna get out of here?” she asked, once the silence started to feel a little too charged. She could practically feel his hands on her body and her nipples had tightened into aching points against the fabric of her bra. </p><p>“Yeah.” A slow smile spread over his face. “I’d like that.”</p>
<hr/><p>One night turned into every weekend. It felt so good to be with him that she could ignore the fact that he didn’t want her the way she wanted him. Needed him. The more time they spent together, the harder it would be when he left again — but it was worth it. </p><p>Falling into bed together had become a part of their routine. Always at her place and always after the rest of their friends had paired off or were too drunk to know the difference. Maybe it wasn’t exactly what she wanted, but it worked for them. </p><p>Until it didn’t. </p><p>They were laying in bed, the morning light creeping through the blinds counting down their time together, when Hunter got up to find his clothes. She always sent him home before Fitz and Jemma could notice he hadn’t spent the night in his bed. </p><p>“Bob...I can’t do this anymore.” His voice was anguished and she hated the weakness she felt at being rejected by him. “I can’t pretend --”</p><p>“I don’t want you to pretend.” She threw back at him. “I wanted you --”</p><p>“What, Bob? What do you want from me?” </p><p>She knew she should just tell him. And if he didn’t want the same thing, then they could go their separate ways without making things worse between them. They’d have to see each other occasionally -- their best friends were getting married after all -- but those occasions could be few and far between. But instead of saying what she wanted to say, she fell back into her old habits.</p><p>“This is what you always do. Turn it into an argument.”</p><p>“Well, if it’s not an argument, then what is it?” He threw his hands up in exasperation and took a step back, shaking his head. “I knew better. I knew better than to fall in love with you again. Whenever I trust you with my heart you just throw it right back at me. I tried to just have fun, be casual, but I could never do that with you.”</p><p>Her calm started to crack, her perfectly stoic face crumbling a bit.</p><p>“Hunter...wait.”</p><p>“What is it Bobbi?” He sounded defeated and exhausted, and that was the moment she believed he meant what he’d said. It was the same way she felt. Too tired to keep fighting, but too much in love with him to stop.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“It’s not a joke, Bobbi.” He started to walk away.</p><p>“I’m not joking. You know I never lied about that.” Her voice was pitched low, but she knew he could hear her.</p><p>“Wait.” He stopped and turned to face her. “You’re serious.”</p><p>“I tried not to. I know we don’t work. But I couldn’t help it. Y--”</p><p>The rest of her words were cut off by his lips on hers. There was no finesse, just raw desire, and she pulled him closer, her hands in his hair. It felt so good to have him in her arms again.</p><p>“Bobbi, I love you. Always have. And now that we’re shagging on the regular…” He let his words drift off and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“No.” She stared at him in shock. “No, I am not making the mistake of marrying you again.”</p><p>“Bob,” he whined.</p><p>“Not yet,” she clarified.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epilogue - Hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she walked down the aisle, her hair glinting in the sunlight, Hunter thought he might be the luckiest guy in the room. He had no idea how she had gotten into that dress, but he was very much looking forward to getting her out of it. </p><p>Bobbi gave him a wicked smile and shook her head, like she knew exactly what he was thinking. She probably did.</p><p>That would just make tonight more fun. They obviously had to wait until the ceremony was over. And then they’d probably have to at least make an appearance at the reception. So that meant — </p><p>“Hunter!” Fitz hissed from beside him. “Stop ogling your girlfriend. Aren’t you at least supposed to pretend to be doing your best man duties?”</p><p>“Are you planning on making a run for it?”</p><p>“No.” Fitz frowned. </p><p>“Then my work here is done. Now pipe down, mate. I’m busy. Shouldn’t you be focusing on your bride?”</p><p>The music changed and everyone stood as Jemma walked down the aisle. But Hunter barely noticed. All of his attention was focused on Bobbi and the glances she kept shooting his way. </p><p>It was going to be a very long day.</p>
<hr/><p>An eternity later he finally got Bobbi alone. Weddings were hard work. He was glad they hadn’t had a big wedding the first time around. And he was hoping she’d be willing to run away with him for their second. </p><p>“So…” He tipped his head to the side in clear invitation. </p><p>“So?” she asked, toying with the end of his tie and batting her eyelashes innocently. </p><p>He didn’t even dignify that with a response before leaning forward to capture her lips. He licked across the seam of her lips, tasting champagne as she opened to him. </p><p>“Do you want to get out of here?” Her voice was a little breathy and his breathing hitched as her hand snaked up his chest. </p><p>“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”</p><p>“Good...otherwise I was going to feel a little ridiculous for not wearing any panties under this dress.”</p><p>“Bobbi! You really are a little devil.”</p><p>“But you love me.”</p><p>“Yeah, I love you Bob.” They kissed again. This time it was tender when their lips met, though Bobbi’s tongue pushed into his mouth roughly when he slipped his hands down over her ass, searching for a panty line he couldn’t find. He cock twitched in interest. “Now let’s get you upstairs. I have something planned for you.”</p><p>“I have something planned for you too. And I get to go first.”</p><p>"Whatever you say, sweetheart."</p><p>He groaned as his eyelids fell closed, drawing on all his restraint not to kiss her senseless where she stood. But he had plans. Plans that involved another bottle of champagne and the ring she’d tossed at him before they both knew what it would be like when they weren’t together. </p><p>But they had all the time in the world now. Only forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>